Betrayal's End
A battle involving Kentaro Hiroshi, hoping to eradicate the last vestiges of Shinzō's Shirushi, and Shigeru Yūdai, possessed by Shinzō's lingering will, occurred three weeks following Kentaro's victory over Shinzō and the death of his original body, as well as his training with Garian Shinjo. Prelude Fully recovered from his near-death at the hands of Shinzō and his Soulless, as well as his recent training with Garian, Kentaro is visited by Akiye, who thanks him for what he has done. She claims she heard Kentaro mumbling in his sleep about his predicament with Shigeru and how, through his Shirushi, Shinzō could return. He asks her what she thinks is the best thing to do. Admitting that she does not want to see Shigeru dead, but knowing there is no way to remove the highest level Shirushi which was placed upon him except Shinzō removing it willingly, Akiye states she will honour the wishes of the man who raised her. Expressing his regret, and deeply conflicted, Kentaro says he doubts whether or not he can kill Shigeru, whether he wishes it or not. Kenji steps in and states, as Shigeru's oldest friend, he will do the grim business if that is truly what he wants, but Kentaro, as the latter's godson, refuses, saying it has to be him. Setting out to find Shigeru, Kentaro locates him in the , trying in vain to stave off Shinzō's attempted return through control of his body. Telling Kentaro to finish him before it's too late, and that he can't hold on much longer, Kentaro hesitates after closing the distance. As he does so Shinzō's will, seizing control, lashes out, stabbing Kentaro in the stomach and forcing him to retreat. Moving against his will but still possessing the power of speech, Shigeru states that he will hold Shinzō's will back for as long as he possibly can, again saying Kentaro needs to finish things. Calling him a lousy godfather for asking this of him, Kentaro breaks down into tears. Racked with indecision and regret Kentaro blocks Shigeru's strike, who whispers his forgiveness as he closes in, leading Kentaro to pull the man who raised him into one last embrace. Battle Casting aside his doubt and hesitation, Kentaro lapses into a trance-like state as he recalls his childhood. Although his parents where constantly busy fighting the war with Averian, leaving little time for him, and despite being bullied by the likes of Hikaru, Shigeru was one constant in Kentaro's life. Kentaro recalled warmly travelling on his godfather's back, excitedly asking where they where going today, with Shigeru always replying with: "You'll see". Returning to his senses Kentaro stabs Shigeru through, noting that his impressive willpower had all-but dulled Shinzō's ability to fight back. Wiping his tears and declaring his resolve to see Shigeru's will through, Shinzō, enraged at these words, overrides the last of Shigeru's resistance, gaining full control. Noting that Kentaro had cost him much and that his death would not be swift nor painless, Kentaro cuts him-short, stating he wasn't going to allow Shinzō's personality to corrupt his godfather's body a second longer, releasing his Bankai. Forcing the controlled body of his godfather onto the back-foot with a combination of invulnerability, extreme speed, and Zanjutsu mastery, Kentaro beat aside all Shinzō's attempts at defence, finally managing to cut deeply into the latter's left arm below the elbow. Sealing his Bankai and resorting to his fists, Kentaro pounds away, but is thrown into a wall and punched hard in the stomach. Shinzō stabs Kentaro in the stomach, all-the-while declaring that after killing Kentaro he will reclaim Akiye. Enraged at the mere mention of her (from the man who saved and raised her) Kentaro destroys the wall with a surge of reiatsu, the shock-wave knocking Shinzō off-balance, leading Kentaro to slash him across the chest. Declaring that it's over Kentaro binds Shinzō using , using the time to say his farewells as he stabs Shigeru through the heart, proceeding to launch Sōkōha straight through him. Aftermath In his final moments Shigeru's conciousness breaks free of Shinzō's will. Using the last of his strength he imparts his final words to Kentaro, stating Kentaro did not have to forgive him for forcing his hand, and regardless of what he did from now on he would love him always. Kentaro asked him where he was going, drawing forth a smile from Shigeru, who replied: "You'll see someday, my son, but until then live." Kentaro, alongside Akiye, buried the man who'd been like a father to them in Nishiendo, noting at his funeral that the so-called "Betrayer of Hope" was a hero and loving father. Behind the Scenes Category:Reference material Category:Major Events